Chamomile Tea
by uhnonniemiss
Summary: Fem!Phan oneshot. Danni gets food poisoning, and Pippa looks after her. No warnings or swearing, but yeah it's a fem!AU if you're not about that life x Ultra fluffy comfort. I love you guys a lot and your reviews are v important so please tell me what you thought xxx


Pippa wrapped her arms around Danni's waist from behind, kissing her cheek. "Guess who."

"Hmm," Danni pretended to consider. "Is it naked Jennifer Lawrence?"

"Pff, you wish. Guess again."

"Is it naked Sarah Michelle Geller?"

"Pff, _I_ wish," Pippa snorted. "Last guess."

"Wow, this is harder than I thought. Could it be… your mum?"

Pippa mock-gasped, lifting Pippa up at the waist, making her squeal. "How rude." Putting her back on the ground, she spun the off-balance brunette until they were facing each other, and kissed her on the nose. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi," Danni returned the kiss, this time full on the mouth. "You're back late. Have a good day?"

Pippa had spent the day with an old school friend. Considering how well Danni did with- well, basically most people, it seemed like a good idea for her to stay home. "Yeah, sorry, my train got delayed, so I stayed a while longer. Did you eat dinner already?"

Danni nodded. "You don't get here in time, you miss Chinese food. I went to that new place."

"Aw, no, the really greasy one round the corner?" Pippa looked concerned. "I get dodgy vibes from that place." Danni rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I have a strong constitution. I could probably eat a cow if I put my mind to it."

"I would pay good money to see that," Pippa grinned, taking Danni's hand as they walked into the lounge.

* * *

A few hours later, though, Pippa started to worry. Danni was quiet, distracted, a hint of pale in her cheeks. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked, concerned, as Danni came back from a third visit to the bathroom, looking shaky.

"Me?" Danni forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I drank a lot of coffee today. Thanks, though."

Pippa narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure? I just gave you a chance to complain and you didn't take it. Maybe we should go to the hospital right now."

Danni barely laughed. "Nah, I'm cool. Stop fussing, mum." Pippa almost stopped worrying. Almost. But then ten minutes later Danni went to the bathroom again, and Pippa sighed, setting down her laptop.

"Danni? You alright?" Pippa called as she walked to the bathroom, knocking on the door. There was a groan from inside, and she opened the door gently. Danni was sat on the floor, back against the bathtub, holding her stomach with a miserable expression on her face.

"Hey, Dan, what's wrong?" Pippa crouched down beside her girlfriend, using the pet name that was only for certain death situations. "Dan, baby?"

Danni waved her hand in the air groggily. "Go away, Pippa, I'm f-"

"If you say you're fine, Danni, I swear to God…" She held a palm against Danni's forehead, gasping. "Jesus, you're burning up."

"Danni is on fire," she mumbled, before leaning forward and being violently sick into the toilet. Pippa held the hair back from her face, rubbing her back gently.

"Hey, there. Less jokes, more telling me what hurts."

Danni groaned, curling in on herself. "Stupid Chinese food. Stupid food poisoning." She sighed. "Pippa, I really don't feel well."

"I know, baby. It's okay, I've got you. You're alright." Pippa spoke in a low, soothing voice. "Do you need to throw up again?" Danni shook her head, closing her eyes. "Okay, I'm gonna get you some water. Er, stay there." Danni muttered something along the lines of _where the hell would I go?_

Pippa filled a tall glass with water, and crouched down beside Danni again. "Take it slowly," she said, passing it to her, rubbing her back again gently. Danni sipped the water, managing a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Pippa." Her voice was more croak than words, and Pippa shushed her, smoothing back stray pieces of hair.

"You've got nothing to apologise for, don't you worry. Now, do you think you can stand up for me?" Danni nodded, and with a lot of help on Pippa's side she struggled to her feet.

Danni muttered again, so low Pippa was sure she wasn't meant to hear it. _I love you._

* * *

"I'm such an idiot," she moaned, as Pippa helped her onto the sofa. "I'm really sorry."

"Dani_elle_. Don't apologise for being ill." Pippa laid a hand on her shoulder as she passed on her way to the kitchen. "I've already boiled the kettle, so I'm making you tea. You have to accept it," she warned.

"How British," Danni called, a little more strength in her voice. "Hey, you know, maybe it wasn't the food. Maybe I'm pregnant."

"If you are, you're a medical miracle and I'm selling your body to science," Pippa smiled. Someone was feeling better. She came back holding a steaming mug, and kissed Danni's forehead. "Good, your fever's going down. How do you feel?"

"Sick." Danni pouted. "But not as bad as before, I suppose."

"You're not saying that you're "fine", anymore. Colour me a lot less worried." Pippa sat down next to Danni, pressing a warm mug into her hands. "Here, drink this. It's chamomile tea, it should help your stomach." She grabbed a blanket off the side of the chair, throwing it over the two of them.

Danni leaned into Pippa's arms, sipping the tea. "Thank you for looking after me. And for not saying "I told you so". I appreciate it."

"Don't worry. Just concentrate on getting better, beautiful." She brushed hair back from Danni's face, and kissed her cheek.

"I will, just- don't leave. Keep holding me for a while." Danni's eyes drifted to a close, colour finally returning to her face. "I'll be okay if you just keep holding me."

"Always, Dan," Pippa promised, smiling gently. "Always."

**Thank you for reading xxx For the rest of my work, please go to my tumblr (also called uhnonniemiss)**

**Please review to save me from the desperate loneliness of cyberspace :)**


End file.
